Episode 18: Chaos Eleven! Second Half
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Shou Oshiro #Kohaku Oonishi #Takumi Choshi Episode 18: Chaos Eleven! Second Half Commentator: Saa, Choshi is getting ready to shoot!!! "Get lost already!" Choshi said, smirking. "No! I'll teach you that your way of soccer is wrong!" "As if!" Then Choshi said, "Get ready!" "Yeah!" "IKOUZE, FURRRAMMMINGGG SWWORDDDOO!!!" "You won't get past me!" Oshiro said furiously. Then he jumped right at it, and then he didn't even bring out his hissatsu, then he said, "I WON'T LET YOU!!!" And then a few minutes later, he went flying through the air and landed with a big thump. "Oshiro!" Isamu yelled. Then they all went to him. "You're so reckless, Oshiro-kun!" Isamu said. "Isamu..." Oshiro managed. "Please... please protect the goal at all costs!" Then realization dawned on him. Then Jun said, "Nii-chan, he's right. We swore that we would never give up." "Minna...." Then Isamu thought, "That's right. What the hell was I doing all this time? I'm such an idiot." Then he said, "Yeah! Let's turn this around!" "Yeah!" Then soon after Oshiro was taken out, and since they had no more players who could become a substitute, they can only play with ten players. Commentator: Oh no! Oshiro-kun has been injured severely! They have no more substitute players! And the score is now 0-20!!! How will Universe Eleven respond?!?!!?! "Koi, Choshi!" Isamu said, getting ready. "Don't get so cocky!" Choshi smirked, and then he said, "Get ready!" "Yeah!" "Here I come! FURRAMMINGGGG SWORRDOOOO!!!!!!" "I won't let you get the better out of me again! FURRRAAAMMMEEEE ZAAA HANDDOO KAIII!!!!! ....AHHHH!!!!" And then it exploded into the goal yet again. "Isamu Sato. The score for the real match is set. You won't defeat us. Ever." Then he walked away. And then Isamu, getting up painfully, and said, "T-this... this is wrong." "What was that? You wanna go at it again?!" And then he kicked the ball super hard to his stomach. Then he got up again. "You don't use soccer as a tool for hurting people!" Then he stood up, getting ready. "Why don't you prove that to me if you can catch my shoot?!" And then he yelled, "IKOUZE!!! SHINNINGGGG ARRRMMOORRRR!!!!!!!!!" And then a huge knight in armor full of flames appeared, and then he shot the ball. "BURN HIM ALIVE!!!!" "Let's see whose flames power is most powerful!!!!" Isamu said, ready. Then he gathered his energy just like he had done with Majin the Hand, instead this time he used both of his hands, and a yellow flaming hand with the shape of a Z came out. "GODDOO HANDDOO Z!!!!" Although it was incomplete, he managed to stop the ball. Commentator: Whoa!!! Isamu Sato has finally been able to catch the ball!!! Using his newest hissatsu technique, he has stopped Shining Armor!!! "Nani?!" Choshi said, shocked. Then Isamu looked at his hands, and then he screamed, "YOSHA!!!!!!!!!!" "Nii-chan!! What was that just now?!" "It was my newest hissatsu technique that I got from the practice!" He said, and then he winked. Then the boy who had been watching the match said to himself, "A new hissatsu, eh?" Then Choshi said, "Hmph. Omoshiro." Then he turned to his coach and said, "Kontoku. We're forfeiting." "EHHH?!??!!!" Isamu and the others said, shocked. Then Choshi smiled. "I realized what we've been doing is wrong." Then he offered a hand to Isamu. "It's your win for today." Then Isamu smiled really big and shook his hand. "Yeah!" Then Choshi said, "Let's have a good match next week. I won't lose to you!" Then Isamu said, "I won't lose either!" Preview of Episode 19: A God Awakens My team and I have just won the practice match with Chaos Eleven, and our real match is next week! I need to power up more! Flame the Hand Kai isn't strong enough! I need to train more so I can bring out my full potential and defeat Chaos Eleven! Next on Universe Series! A God Awakens!